The Nose and The Hair
by A Starstruck Masquerade
Summary: What happens to Rory when the weeping angel zaps him back in time? It may seem like a couple of moments before Amy makes her final decision. However, for Rory it might take a bit longer than a few minutes, but when he encounters a man in a long brown trenchcoat with wonderful hair, will it be possible to get back to Amy? Adventure ensues.
1. The Man in the Brown Coat

Rory's face suddenly feels the cold, hard concrete. There was a loud constant beating in his mind as he tries to recover and comprehend what happened a few seconds ago. He groans and attempts to push himself off of the ground, but the pain of the impact restricted him from doing so. He gives up and lets him arms go limp and looks up towards the night sky. The stars and his memory begins to surface as he looks towards the sky.

Amy.

The Doctor.

Oh god no Amy.

His heart begins to pound faster and tears crawl their way up to his eye. There's even some sort of light beginning to shine. Extremely bright light, he adds before he turns his head and sees a car speeding towards his head. Rory barely manages to call for help when suddenly a figure in a brown coat quickly picks him up and Rory suddenly passes out with shock.

His eyes slowly open and he finds himself in the TARDIS. He sighs with relief and realizes it was only a nightmare. He moves his arms and legs with ease and leaves his bedroom he usually shares with Amy. Speaking of Amy... He continues walking until he reaches the control room. He takes a step back and figures that The Doctor must have done a renovation when he was asleep. He whistles at the beauty of it as he admires the work. He suddenly hears a voice that he can't pinpoint the source from. He turns around and spots the man in the coat he saw in his dream. Now that he could see him clearly, he glances at him top to bottom. He takes a mental note to ask the man what hair product he uses on his hair. It was fantastic.

"It's nice isn't it, bigger on the inside they always say." the man in the brown coat says with a big grin on his face. Rory was suddenly puzzled about everything. He manages out a jumble of words that were severely out of order, "The Doctor he where is?" The man pouts a little and approaches him until there is only about a couple inches between the two. He takes out a little silver tool that makes the sound that sounds extremely familiar to the sonic screwdriver The Doctor usually carries. The man scans him with this device and shares the look of confusion Rory has on his face. "Okay, to be honest. I've seen loads of faces when I travel. I can remember some of them, but you. You seem to have the energy that someone who travels in the TARDIS would have. This is odd. I've never seen you in my entire life. Oh and I'm The Doctor, if you were wondering where he went. He's still here." He points to himself as he says this.

Rory watches as the so-called doctor runs over to a drawer and pulls out some glasses. The lying doctor turns around and comments, "I need these glasses. Glasses are cool." Rory's mouth drops as all the wires in his brain connect.

Oh god it's actually him.

He finally gathers up his inner Roman and speaks up, "My name is Rory Williams. Um. Well, I have traveled in the TARDIS with The Doctor. Except that he looked different than you. Did you regenerate or something? Did you not like your chin, or was it the bowtie?" The Doctor looked taken aback and motioned for him to continue. Rory sat down on the nearest chair for support and continued his story. "I was with Amy. Amy is my wife. I don't know where she is in the moment. The last thing I remember was her, I didn't even say good bye-"It was then that Rory began to tear up and was quiet. The Doctor made some calculations in his head and then placed a hand on Rory's head. He could relate to this poor Rory. Freshly engraved in his hearts was the departure of Rose. Not even he had a chance to explain his complicated feeling for the lovely Rose. However, he must put this behind him and help out Rory, maybe even the both of them could benefit from this.

"Assuming that I cannot recall any of these adventures, it seems that you are describing a future incarnation of me. I'm sure that my future self and I are figuring out how to take you back to your Amy at this moment. Meanwhile, as I wait for a signal or indicator of some sort, perhaps a trip to the mountains of Ixyopile? Such lovely atmosphere there! Everyone there is quite nice towards me as well. Come on, it'll take your mind off of things. They also make brilliant drinks of some sort. It's almost like plasma..." As The Doctor began rambling Rory decided to take his mind off the situation that he was currently in. The Doctor always solves problems like this on a daily basis doesn't he? A drink does seem awfully pleasant in the moment as well. He gets up and pulls himself together. He puts on a shy smile and stops The Doctor mid-sentence, "Why not? Let's go. It seems like a friendly place."

The Doctor grins once again, warming Rory's heart as he yells out, "Allons-y!"

Rory laughs at the exclamation, yet he figures it somewhat of a change from the constant "Geronimo!" he often hears in the TARDIS.

**Oh more information on the setting. This takes place after Rose is stuck in the parallel universe, but without Donna barging in. This doesn't happen quite yet. Thank you for reading this! Reviews would be lovely!**


	2. Orange Is An Underrated Colour

Rory grabbed on to something as the TARDIS suddenly lurched. Unsuccessful, his face hit The Doctor square in the chest. He had to note it was quite soft, and soon picked himself off, pretending that the situation didn't happen. The Doctor dusted himself off and laughed, "Blimey, that nose of yours could have stabbed one of my hearts! Watch where you put that!" Rory turned a shade of crimson due to the comment. As The Doctor ran around the controls and set the zig-zag plotter, he looked up with a goofy grin and announced that they have finally arrived. Rory breathed a sigh of relief. He was really in need of some fresh air. He got up and noticed that The Doctor had been gone two minutes ago.

He stepped outside and thought to step back inside for a second. The sight was certainly a doozy. The color pattern of the planet seemed all wrong in Rory's eyes. Never mind the two tall orange figures grabbing The Doctor, the mountain was blue! The sky was also painted various shades of brown, it reminded him of his favorite ice cream, Rocky Ro-

Orange aliens grabbing The Doctor_. _

_Right._

That must not be very good.

Something along the lines of "Rawwrryy" came out of The Doctor before the orange blobs of alien stuffed something in his mouth.

_Definitely not good._

Without acting, Rory ran up to those orange blobs. He thought of a quick insult to get them to turn around. _Oh this is a good one_, he thought as he was only a few feet away from them. He suddenly stopped and yelled at the top of his lungs, "OY. YOU GIANT BLOBS OF… JELL-O. ORANGE FLAVORED JELL-O TO BE EXACT"

The aliens suddenly turned around and had a look of confusion. Heck, even The Doctor managed to raise an eyebrow towards Rory. Quite taken aback, the orange aliens dropped The Doctor and went up to Rory. They seemed to grow human arms and fingers. One of these orange fingers pointed towards him. One of the blobs spoke to Rory, "Jell-o? Is this some sort of custom to call everyone a form of a type of food?" The other then continued, "Well I suppose you would be a mawedrop. It looks somewhat like you, pink and squishy right Noipe?" The blob by the name of Noipe seemed to disagree, because what came later was the start of an argument.

Honestly, Rory was highly entertained by this. He had somewhat saved The Doctor right? Speaking of him, where the devil was he? He turned around and saw nothing. Great, now he's stuck here with the bickering orange jell-o, not that he was complaining. It almost reminded him of someone he knew. Bickering on about the tiniest of things, and how adorable she would appear. _Amy. Sweet Amy. Stubborn Amy. Beautiful, independent Amy. The scent of her hair when she would pull him into a loving kiss after the argument. He would always let her win them. _His hands were suddenly at his face. It felt wet. Tears. And he embraced it. He began to embrace the emotions that had suddenly overcame him. He was only human, a human in love.

Noipe turned towards Rory and let out a sigh, "Oy, look what you did now Trifel. The human is melting due to your terrible categorizing skills." Trifrel, appearing quite ashamed, went over to Rory and patted him on his head. Rory let himself get comforted by this. He didn't even mind the sticky orange mess on his head. Suddenly, The Doctor came around and began to pull Rory towards the TARDIS. As he did this he told the Weitches (such an odd name of jell-o) that he had to stop him from melting.

Melting.

Wait, he wasn't melting-

_Oh._

Back in the TARDIS, The Doctor looked back at Rory and gave him a look of pity. He liked Rory, he was such a scattered soul. Scattered, yet collected. This Amy seemed to be his rock. Humans and their emotions. He loved them so much. Other species only care for resources or domination. Humans, they tend to be so pure. They attach to certain people or objects dear to them. He offered a source of comfort for Rory by touching his arm. Rory's hand reached to his arm and he held on to The Doctor's hand. Rory didn't mind, and neither did The Doctor.

**Guess who had a craving for Jell-o? Oh dear, must have seeped in. Anyways, thanks for the follows and favorites! Love for all of you! Sorry it took so long for the update too! Until next time! **


	3. The Encounter of a Teenaged Amelia

The Doctor sighed once again for the thousandth time as he knocked on the door to Rory's room. There was no response. It seemed that the only time Rory would leave was for hygienic purposes. In those small glimpses of time, The Doctor would attempt to strike up conversation to lighten the mood. In response, Rory would just attempt at a small smile and pat The Doctor's shoulder as he walked back to his room. This really bothered The Doctor. Rory was such a gentleman by the looks of his memories he would often talk about before. To see such a special, kind-hearted individual suffer through heartbreak must hurt. It hurt for himself personally, Rose leaving permanent scars on his two hearts. Now imagine with Rory's one lonely heart.

Suddenly, the gears inside the timelord's brain began to work at an impossible speed. He began flipping through the various laws of time and attempted to find a loophole.

_But wait._

_He was the last timelord._

_It was only a small thing really, it couldn't hurt anyone to a certain extent._

_More good than harm could come from this._

The Doctor smiled another giant grin and went towards the TARDIS control room. He set the courses for Leadworth near 2005. According to Rory's various ramblings, Amy should have been about 16. Oh timelines and the such. After the usual shaking and rumbling of the TARDIS, he went over and opened the doors. He sniffed the air. It smelled right. Such a wonderful and sunny day as well! He went back inside and stood outside Rory's door once again. He didn't know how he could casually make Rory come outside. So he decided to slip it in casual conversation with himself. Quite terribly if he had to input.

"Well good old doctor. The weather around Leadsworth is nice isn't it? You just step outside and it just FEELS like the start of the new millennia. 2005 to be more exact." He whistled to the tune of a song he forgot the name of and waited for a response. He heard a ruffled noise, and some hurried getting up. "Great! I should talk to myself more often then." He said as he started to turn back to go back outside. The door slowly opened and he saw Rory looking straight at The Doctor. Whether it was disbelief or gratefulness, he couldn't decipher at the moment. The embrace made him smile though. He could feel the wet tears absorbing into his coat, and with this he inserted a comment. "Oy, this is one-of-a-kind! Janis Joplin gave it to me herself. " Rory pulled back with a smile that The Doctor hadn't seen in days.

The Doctor grabbed his shoulder and gave a bit of advice that Rory would have forgotten due to excitement. "Rory, as much as you want to, do not mess with the timelines. As the owners of old antique shops say, "Look, but do not touch. You will have to pay". Oh and did I, I recall stepping on one of King Henry's-" Rory began bursting into a fit of fake coughing, which cause The Doctor to blush a bit. "Rambling am I? Sorry, you go on. I don't want to bother your little therapy session. I expect you to come back newer than ever!" He really needed to work on those little rambling, it will be the death of him. However, as soon as Rory left the TARDIS, The Doctor soon followed behind him. He wanted to see why Amy was so important to dear Rory. He traced Rory to one of the houses in a suburban street.

_Why are you climbing a tree? _The Doctor thought as he saw Rory going up each branch to the top. Then he glanced up towards the direction in which Rory was glancing. In the window was a young teenaged girl with flamboyant flaming red hair. _This should be the famous Amy I've heard so much of. _Next to Amy was another teenaged girl, going by the name of Mels. He was a very good lip reader, he won a tournament on it once. The Doctor tuned out after a while after hearing about the shopping of undergarments. Glancing back at Rory, he seemed to be absorbing every moment of his vision. Suddenly, he realized the two girls on the lawn. The two girls in the lawn staring at the two men. One on a tree, and the other below.

_Oh the assumptions. Oh god no._

The one by the name of Mels stormed towards the two with anger on her face, "YOU PEDOPHILES. YOU'RE LUCKY IF WE DON'T CALL THE POLICE ON YOU." Amy, however, stood staring at Rory up on the tree, with a tint of red on her cheeks.

The Doctor quickly grabbed Rory from the tree and they both began running back to the TARDIS. This was definitely not good. Once they arrived back inside, he checked to see if Rory was alright. Rory was more than alright, with a look of happiness splashed across his face. "She smiled at me Doctor." He kept repeating. The Doctor could slowly see the soul returning into Rory. He laughed along with Rory, "You do know she thought you were a twenty-five year old man?"

Rory grinned back at him, "I still got it then."

**Oh yes. I had to lift Rory from the despair. Maybe Rory will slip the secret about Mels! Rate and review! Until next time! xo**


	4. The Old Switcheroo

Rory looked towards The Doctor as he tried to figure out how to stable the TARDIS. "Oy the blue lever! Not that one, it's LAVENDER." The Doctor yelled from the other side of the control room. Rory stared at the lever he pulled, it looked blue to him. It wasn't bloody lavender. Well it's only a lever, nothing could go wrong with a lever.

He then heard The Doctor start making noises that were quite awkward. Rory then decided to go check on him before he quickly stopped. The blood was flowing around his body way faster than usual. He put a hand to his chest when Rory then joined The Doctor in the noises he was making. His hands began randomly touching his chest. Not that it would make a difference.

_There was two heartbeats. _

He then looked around and noticed that he was in a different location in the control room. Another frustrated groan came from the other side. "How do you guys legitimately survive? It's just difficult!" Rory walked over to the other side to encounter something that he had been expecting to happen in the TARDIS sooner or later.

It was him.

Rory put his hands up and sighed, "Well this is just dandy. Doesn't this type of stuff only happen in Star Trek or something?" He bent down and picked up himself, or The Doctor, for the sake of comprehension. Rory then frowned and tilted his head a bit, "Wipe that look on your face! You're making me look like an idiot." The Doctor objected and simply said, "I'm not doing anything. This is just how you regularly look!" He then took his hand and brushed it through Rory's hair. He then proceeded to laugh as he gave himself a compliment. "I must admit though, my hair does look fluffy."

Rory joined in the laughter and casually added, "I know this is all fun and games, but how do we reverse this whole body switching thing?" The Doctor's laughter then subsided into a long silence. He then began to look all around the control room. "Well. Let's see. Lever. Lever. Lever. Lever" After about the millionth time he uttered the last "lever" and turned around with his eyes opened a bit too largely. "You see, I recall I told you not to pull the lavender lever no? Now that I'm looking around, there _is _ no lavender lever. That lever doesn't exist. It simply ceased to exist." Rory glanced around nervously and waited for The Doctor to declare it was a joke.

"I can't pass as you! I'm not all smarty mchero pants!" Rory left the control room looking a bit stressed. The Doctor ran over and pulled him back. He grabbed him by the shoulder and looked at Rory dead in the eye.

"First of all, that is Hero McSmarty Pants to you. Second of all, I have only known you for a short amount of time, but it is enough time to recognize that you are an amazing human. You are the type of humans that I am proud to protect and fight for: the humans with faith, flaws, and hope. Anyone who happens to know you should be full of pride. Even after all that has happened, you still manage to carry on with a smile and a kind heart. Not many species, humans, or whatever it is have been as strong as you. You can trust me on this, I've been far and wide, back and forwards. I could have fixed you up and dropped you off the nearest residence in New York, but I didn't. I saw a broken person that need to get their gears starting up again. Rory Williams, you should be proud of being you. I should be the one having to live up to high expectations. I know I am a rambler, but what's even better is that in your eyes, it looks like you're giving yourself a motivational speech." The Doctor gave him a smile of reassurance, "That makes two people who will always believe in you."

Rory stood quiet for a second, looking back at his own body. It was almost like a self-evaluation of himself. Sure he didn't have the best looks or clothes, but he would always be there for anyone in their time of need. That's why he chose to be a nurse, what's better than helping the world, one person at a time? Amy would have smacked him upside the head for having such moments of self-doubt, but traveling with such a great man. You can't help but compare yourself at times.

He patted The Doctor's shoulder and then went towards a long embrace. "I'm not the best motivational speaker, but in a summarized version: You are a brilliant man, and myself, along with the world cannot thank you enough." The Doctor smiled and pulled away. "That's good enough for me anyday! Now let's gets this problem solved! As long as we stay in the TARDIS, this can stay in the TARDIS."

He sat down in a chair and looked quite occupied. "Now the lever, let's see how this plays out. It's almost like hide-and-seek I believe. I don't know what could have possibly caused this, but it actually makes it all the more fun!"

Rory turned around with a confused look on his face. He then began walking towards The Doctor. "Uh. Doctor… Haven't you noticed that we have landed somewhere a long time ago? You actually haven't chosen a location yet remember? It was somewhere between the Aztecs and The Beatles when the whole body switcheroo occurred."

The Doctor, however seemed to be in his own world and was busy discussing with himself silently when he suddenly stood up and looked at Rory.

"Right you are on that one…"

Both The Doctor and Rory walked towards the door when an extremely familiar voice rang from the outside.

Rory and The Doctor slowly glanced towards each other as the voice rang again. "As if this couldn't get worse…"

For the third time the voice rang out, louder than ever, "EXTERMINATE!"

**Sorry for the wait! Please rate and review my lovelies! Let's see how this situation unfolds! xoxoxo**


	5. The Lone Dalek

Rory looked at The Doctor with wide denying eyes, "No. Absolutely not, they'll think I'm you and put me in some bloody cage. Might expect a show or something I can simply not do. I can't even properly walk like you, you have this confident stride! Your mind working in a billion directions as you do that alien strut of yours. If we go out of that door we're as good as-"

The Doctor listened for a while and shook Rory mid-sentence, "Did I not just give you a long, stretched out speech? Anyways, the only option we have is to go outside, we're surrounded and they are not planning on letting us go sadly. We must stay for the party, possibly a small chat. Just step outside and attempt your best shot at me. I'll follow you soon after, but let's not try and separate. Watch me for any signs that you may be going out of character. Since I look like you, they won't expect much from a panicking human, catch them off guard. Okay, go on, chop chop. " He then gave Rory a small shove towards the doors outside.

Rory got up and shook himself up. Punches in the air soon started right after, along with some encouraging thoughts.

"_Deep breaths. Inside. Out. Wow this is really easy with an extra heart…" _

A loud cough came from behind Rory as he turned to The Doctor who cleared his throat once again and added, "No… not like that. We're not boxing here. Try calm and collected."

Rory took this into consideration and decided to wing it. He burst from the TARDIS doors and gave a small grin, "Again with you? I thought we were finished long ago. I was having a nice talk with my friend Rory here. Thank you for the interruption." The Doctor saw from afar as Rory grew more serious. "However, what are you planning on destroying this time. You've done enough."

The Doctor then decided it was time for him to make a contribution and began to join Rory outside the TARDIS. He walked outside and gave a small scream as he saw, surprisingly, only one lone dalek. However, by the look Rory was giving him, it appears that he himself was out of character. Perhaps it was the scream, _perhaps. _They both waited for the dalek to make its proclamation.

The dalek slowly moved towards the duo.

"DOC-TOR. THE. KEY. CANNOT. BE. FOUND."

"What?" Rory said quite confused as he turned towards The Doctor, who seemed to be staring at the dalek still. He added about another two "what?" phrases before The Doctor interrupted Rory and began investigating himself. It was simply astounding, for it was extremely rare for only a dalek to travel on its own. He nudged Rory as a sign for him to begin talking again. Rory began talking again, this time he began pacing back and forth. "_Not a bad actor,"_ thought The Doctor. Rory then stopped and asked the obvious question that even he could not miss. "Yes, now, would you mind explaining what exactly this key is?"

However, the dalek repeated the phrase it had repeated before which left both The Doctor and his companion temporarily stumped. The Doctor began thinking in his mind. _What is this key? What does it open? Why does the dalek need it opened? Why is it alone? _

_Why is it alone…?_

It seems that Rory was one step ahead of him on this thought. He asked the dalek why he had no others with him. Silence followed soon after. Right when Rory was about to ask The Doctor a question, the dalek began to speak once again. This phrase, however, was different from the last response.

"THE KEY. THE DALEKS WANT THE KEY. DOCTOR. THE KEY."

This phrase is somewhat different than the last one, however, it did not tell them more than they could have already known. However, the TARDIS stopped at this location. Certainly, for this one dalek couldn't generate enough energy to pull the TARDIS from the time vortex. There was a reason, and this dalek was not helping much. The Doctor did not have the slightest clue how important this key could actually be. The key could cause colossal damage, or none at all. It might be extremely urgent or it might happen hundreds of years towards the future. This frustrated The Doctor somewhat; this was a code that needed to be unraveled.

He decided to contribute to the conversation taking a shot in the dark, hoping that this could possibly trick the dalek into revealing important information."Oi! I have that key you need. It's in the TARDIS. Remind me, what does it look like again?" The dalek then responded with a slip of information, "YOU ARE LYING DOCTOR. FOR THE KEY IS NOT A WHAT, BUT A WHO."

Rory then laughed a bit too loudly for the situation and quickly subdued the volume and ended it with an awkward cough. Rory didn't need a sign to know that this was out of character, so he quickly put that aside as he asked the dalek one last question. Rory had seen this once in a Mexican soap opera one of his co-workers made him watch. Quite dramatic, but ironic how this would actually help him solve this complex puzzle. The answer was actually simple.

"Oh poor dalek, should I have pity? It seems that _you _are the key now aren't you?"

**Alrighty! Another chapter finished! Sorry for the delay once again, perhaps I'll write another two chapters within the next week to make up for it. Rate and review! Thanks once again for sticking around and reading the product of my imagination! 'Til the next encounter! Xo**

**Also, if you want to give any suggestion to anything really, leave a review and I'll try to incorporate it in the following chapters! (:**


	6. An Explanation of Procrastination

School is over! After finishing the school year in a less than satisfactory way, I've given the thought of continuing this story. I'm not quite sure if you want me to continue it. Nevertheless, I'll post the new chapter sometime this week while I rack my brain with ideas so I don't butcher my story haha. Till next time! (:


End file.
